Vegas Trip
by thedolphin56
Summary: Ami and Yumi are seventeen months away from their next concert. Kaz plans a trip for the three to stay at Planet Hollywood in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

It was 5:38 am when a short lavender hair, blue eyed female punk along with her friend, a magenta hair, gold dress child-minded girl. "Ami, puck up your toy dolls before I smash them!" Yumi screamed thinking that she'd slip and her black army boot comes off on one foot. "Now!" she demanded. Ami was forced to clean her toy doll kit off her bedroom floor or a guitar will smash them. She began putting them away.

"But I want more play time!" She screamed at her fellow band mate. "What's up with the mess?" a shrimp sized manager asked. "I don't have any more play time!" Ami cried to Kaz. "I took it away" Yumi told Kaz in a snappy voice. "Oh, well I've got a trip planned for us three. You two don't have any concerts for a long while anyway" Kaz told the girls. "Oh boy, where to?" Yumi asked. "The Strip" Kaz shouted. "It's in…oh I know, Las Vegas!" Ami shouted. "Good girl" Kaz told Ami.

"Vegas, bet I can hit the slot machine, or even the video poker machine. Fear me not!" Yumi began to scream wanting to play hard for money. "Sorry Yumi, but if you gamble, we wouldn't be able to pay for future concerts. Seventeen months away!" Ami warned Yumi. "Whatever, I just want more money, more dollars!" Yumi shouted wanting to be rich because of the casinos. "So, which casino are we going to?" Ami asked Kaz. "Very good question, we will be staying at the hotel best themed for Hollywood classics" Kaz replied for the girls to find out which hotel they'll be staying.

"Oh, I know. I know! Planet Hollywood! Yumi screamed so loud that she'll get ready to leave. "But being in Vegas sounds so…neon!" Ami screamed. She was really pumped to go to Vegas. "Now, you two better get packing!" Kaz warned the girls that they'll be leaving soon. Ami and Yumi nodded their heads as they left to start packing. Kaz left so he can start packing. As soon as they were done, Jang Keng and Tekirai ran to each of the girls' beds and take a nap for departure.

"We will miss you kitties until we return!" Ami told both Jang Keng and Tekirai. "And you BETTER be on good behavior while we are gone, any questions?" Yumi screamed. The girls, along with Kaz are ready to head off for the Strip.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three arrived at Planet Hollywood, Kaz received the room tickets of 2717 and 2719. He rang an elevator at the first set. "Uh, those elevators only go up to the 23rd floor!" both Ami and Yumi shouted at Kaz. "Oh, whoops" he told the girls. Kaz walked Ami and Yumi over to the other set and he again, rang an elevator. When one came down, the three sent an elevator up to the 27th floor, where their rooms are.

"What's EZ?" Yumi asked. "That is the express zone, when it serves more floors, the speed of the elevator increases" Kaz told both Ami and Yumi. When the elevator hit the 24th floor, the elevator began to speed as Ami would've gotten a headache. Upon hitting the 27th floor, the three began to look for rooms 2717 and 2719, which are on the same side of the hall. Room 2719 is a double-bedded room, so that goes to the girls.

As soon as Ami and Yumi are in room 2719, they began unpacking. Later, Ami began to turn the 42" plasma TV to channel 39 to watch a Hannah Montana marathon. "Ami, are you going to watch all that girly crap for hours?" Yumi screamed. Ami didn't say a word. "I'll be right back" Yumi warned Ami. Yumi rushed to the door of room 2717, where Kaz is staying. She found out that there's a sign on the door that said "Gone Gambling". "Well, we know what this means" Yumi thought to herself.

Yumi rushed down the elevator to the casino level, with a sudden stop at the 6th floor. When the elevator hit the casino level, she began looking for Kaz. He was in the poker room, Yumi interrupted the current hand. "Kaz, you are not paying for our seventeen month away concert!" she screamed. "It's Vegas, I can gamble if I want to" Kaz took Yumi for the blame. He refused to listen to Yumi as he put $600 buck in chips. At the end of the hand, Kaz had all the 5's as well as a leftover King of diamonds.

He was later yanked out of the poker table even though he won the previous hand. "Kaz, this is serious" Yumi told Kaz. "Why is it serious?" He asked Yumi back. "You are not paying for our next concert that is seventeen months away" Yumi told him. "Oh, well a game of poker sure kept me busy" Kaz warned Yumi. "I'm taking you back to your room" Yumi began to drag Kaz back up to the 27th floor. "Stop, you're…" Kaz began to complain at Yumi. Yumi continued dragging him.

As soon as the elevator hit the 27th floor, Kaz swiped the card into room 2717 as Yumi did to room 2719. Everything turned out to what the girls planned to do.


End file.
